marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanley Stewart (Earth-31916)
| Relatives = Abigail Stewart (mother) | Universe = Earth-31916 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government operative, corporate spokesman | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Atlanta, Georgia | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Gary Frank | First = Supreme Power Vol 1 1 | First2 = | Death = New Avengers Vol 3 24 | HistoryText = Supreme Power The Blur is the alter ego of Stanley Stewart, a young farm boy who gained superhuman speed as a result of a retro-virus that arrived on Earth at the same time as Hyperion, an extraterrestrial of ambiguous origins. Upon discovering his powers, Stanley decided to keep them a secret while he trained to be a hero. After gaining notoriety as an urban legend known as the "Atlanta Blur", Stanley was approached by show business agents who offered him a very lucrative product endorsement contract. After enjoying a period of public celebrity and wealth, he was confronted by Nighthawk, who accused him of abandoning his dreams of being a hero. Convinced that there was more good to be done as a hero than as a celebrity, he formed an uneasy partnership with Nighthawk and Hyperion in order to stop a super-human serial killer. However, his partnership with Nighthawk effectively ended when Stanley overheard Nighthawk describing him as a "house Negro." Since then, he has continued to associate with Hyperion and act as a vigilante. After Hyperion's extraterrestrial origins were revealed to the media, the Justice Department started investigating other superhumans with similar abilities (such as the Blur) and offering them amnesty if they identified themselves and agreed to work for the Government. Squadron Supreme After Hyperion informed reporter Jason Scott of the project, the US President gave a press conference calling the project Squadron Supreme. The team signed identification and non-disclosure forms and was given its first mission, to "to take out" an African general named John M'Butu, whose voice could compel obedience. In the middle of a fight, Blur met five unnamed African super-humans. After three of the five killed M'Butu, the other two informed the Squadron to leave Africa. One, however, told Stan that he was a good man. Afterward, Stan told Hyperion that the two men lived in "different worlds". After the end of the mission, the Squadron were ordered to take down insurgents in Ilam Province in Iran. During this mission, Stanley Stewart wondered if the team was doing the right thing. Hyperion, seeing a large number of buried bodies, informed Stanley that the deaths caused by the insurgents justly warranted their slaughter. The team was given rest and recreation time. Stanley Stewart returned home to see how his mother was doing. He learned that the events of "Long Walk" had caused all of his sponsors to boycott him, although his managers claimed to have gotten better sponsors such as Lockheed Martin. Later, he talked to Kyle Richmond and asked him to join the Squadron. Richmond declined the offer. Time Runs Out The Squadron Supreme confronted Earth-616's Cabal during an Incursion and perished in combat right before their Earth was destroyed by the Cabal, so theirs could live. | Powers = *'Superhuman Speed': Blur is far faster than the fittest human being, while his top speed is unknown he can at least reach Mach 2 and has at times run so fast that his clothes got incinerated. As an extension of his super speed his reflexes and agility are similarly enhanced. :*'Superhuman Reflexes' :*'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Enhanced Durability': Blur's body is extremely resistant to friction and heat, because of this his body can sustain superhuman speeds without sustaining damage. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Blur_(comics) | Links = }} Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:2003 Character Debuts Category:Stewart Family Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility